


Summer and Winter

by allysparkling



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Summer, Winter, lowkey bed sharing but not really, proofreading is for suckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysparkling/pseuds/allysparkling
Summary: Sometimes, a girl can make your least favorite time of year a little more bearable.





	Summer and Winter

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 1: firsts/seasons**
> 
> Sorry I'm a little late posting this, but it's not midnight yet for me so it's okay. I'm starting off the week with some tomorans! I love these two so much omg. I didn't really intend to, but I realized I sort of mixed the prompts when I was originally only going to do seasons lol.  
> Each day of the week will have a different ship! 

Tomoe hates winter.

She’s not really the kind of person to thrive in cold weather either, and she says wearing too many layers has never been her style. And she seems to hate the way all the trees look dead. She isn’t directly vocal about her hatred of the season, though. Instead, she loudly complains about the symptoms of it to whoever will listen.

“All these layers make me feel like a walking coat rack,” she whines loudly, though Ran is the only other person here. They’re walking home together, alone, because Himari and Moca got stuck with cleanup duty and Tsugu is staying behind for a student council meeting.

“You look like one,” Ran teases.

“And you won’t believe it, but Ako seriously tried to walk outside today with just a thin little shirt on. I had to grab her by the collar right as she walked out the door and stuff her into some sweaters.” Tomoe laughs, humored by her memory of the incident. “She hates having to wear all these layers as much as I do. She says it cramps her style, but I think she still looks cute.”

Ran hums absentmindedly. In her mind, she could picture Ako stomping around in a pile of sweaters three times her size, bundled in so many scarves and hats that she nearly topples over. 

Tomoe shivers, frantically rubbing her arms and hands. “Gah, it’s so cold. I’m gonna die out here.”

“You’re cold?” Ran asks, quirking an eyebrow. “You’re wearing five scarves.” 

The cold never bothered Ran, so all she had on was a thick sweater and a jacket. Meanwhile, Tomoe piled on jackets, sweaters, and scarves that she looked like one of those mascot characters.

“I know it looks lame, but getting hypothermia would seriously be a bother,” Tomoe moans. “Feels like we’re in the arctic or something.”

When she says that, Ran gets an idea. She thinks of the penguins at the Aquarium in Inoshima. That room was freezing cold, and they saw a few of the penguins huddled up against one another in the corner of the enclosure. Apparently, they do that to share body heat. In the Arctic, penguins that get separated from their huddles can die from the temperature. 

Penguins know what’s up.

Bluntly, Ran presses herself against Tomoe’s side, hugging her and pressing her face against her torso.

Understandably, Tomoe is confused. “...What are you doing?”

“...huddling for warmth, like the penguins,” Ran explains, her face growing red. This may have been a bad idea, but she can’t deny that even just pressing against someone else makes her feel warmer.

Tomoe hesitates for a second, then, “Well, if you’re offering, who am I to refuse?”

She wraps her arm around Ran’s shoulder, and presses her face against the top of Ran’s head. She’s so tall that she has to lean a little bit to do it, but she doesn’t seem to mind, and Ran can easily swallow her embarrassment over the height issue.

They walk a little slower now, trying to walk in rhythm with each other so they don’t trip in their awkward little huddle. They’re almost shuffling like penguins. 

Without warning, Tomoe presses her hands against Ran’s cheeks, and her palms are so freezing cold it sends a shiver through Ran’s body. “Wow, your cheeks are so warm. You’re like my own personal handwarmer!”

Ran can’t help but flinch a little. “T-Tomoe!”

When she says that, Tomoe immediately pulls her hands back. It might just the cold, but her cheeks are pink.

“That was a little too Moca-like for you,” Ran whines.

Tomoe shakes her head. “Yeah, I realized that as soon as I said it. Sorry. She must be getting to me.”

Holding the neck of her sweater to her mouth, Ran hopes she can hide her blush. “... I didn’t say you had to stop, though.”

***

Ran hates summer. 

Specifically, she hates the heat. It gets so humid, she feels she might as well be walking into a sauna every time she steps outside. Sweat clinging to her body makes her feel gross, and no matter how much she showers, it doesn’t quite go away. 

The only positive to this horrid season is summer vacation. To celebrate school finally letting out, and Himari earning an excellent grade on her end of term exam, Afterglow had a sleepover at Himari’s house. They spent the whole night watching weird videos online, gossiping about the other girl bands, and eating all of Himari’s food.

However when nighttime came they realized Himari’s room is only big enough to fit three mats, so two of them have to sleep in the guest room. After a particularly intense game of rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that Tomoe and Ran would sleep in that room while Himari, Moca, and Tsugu cram together in Himari’s room.

When the lights went out Tomoe fell asleep quickly, a superpower Ran greatly envies. Ran, meanwhile, tosses and turns on her mat, eventually kicking her blanket to the side to find a sense of cool. The heat is still too overwhelming, even in the relative cool of the night. 

She can’t help but notice that Tomoe is wearing nothing but a bra. In her sleep, her arms are , practically stretched out from end to end of her mat. Yet while her top is exposed, she has one of Himari’s blankets covering her legs. Ran has no idea how Tomoe can bear to sleep with a blanket, thin as it is, in this heat, but concludes it must be yet another one of her superpowers.

But now that she’s looking, Ran can’t help but stare at the curves of Tomoe’s body. Her gaze traces her abs to her muscular arms, to her broad shoulders that slope into her chest like the horizon of a mountain. Her chest moves up and down steadily in her sleep, and the sound of her light snoring was a constant thrum in Ran’s ears.

For many girls, the most immediately noticeable thing about Tomoe Udagawa is how toned she is, and Ran is no exception. Her stomach is firm, and while she doesn’t necessarily have a six pack, you can tell just by looking that the muscles in her core are strong. Then there’s her arms, which are nothing short of beefy, a pleasant result of years of Taiko training. She has a drummers arms. Most girls would faint at the chance to squeeze her biceps, much less see her without a shirt on like this.

Not only is her body nice, but Tomoe has a very pretty face. Her eyes, slender and ocean blue, constantly flash with daring. Her smile is perfect. And her hair, red as roses in springtime, is soft and sleek and Ran can only imagine how nice it would feel to run her fingers through.

It’s a bit weird, considering that Ran has known her since before she looked like this. When they were younger, she was just slightly tall for a girl their age, and as time went on, she grew even taller and filled out with the muscles to match. It’s no wonder girls stare in the hallway when they walk by. Usually, they’re sneaking a peek at the absolute snack that is Tomoe. 

She would never admit it, but it’s a source of mild embarrassment for Ran. She hasn’t grown much since middle school. Not that she’s short, per say--which is more than she can say about Himari--but she’s not as tall as she wants to be. Ultimately, being shorter tends to lower her intimidation factor, something she relies on when facing rivals like Minato Yukina.

Tomoe’s voice cuts through her thoughts like a knife through butter. “Ran, whatcha lookin’ at?”

_ She’s awake? _ Ran blinks, then realizes with dawning horror that she has spent the past few minutes staring directly at Tomoe’s boobs.

“I-It’s not what you think…! I wasn’t-”

Tomoe bursts into laughter. “Oh my god, you should see the look on your face.”

“Ugh, Tomoe…” Ran groans. The embarrassment is unbearable, so she flips over on her mat and pulls her hands up close to her chest. 

Tomoe’s laughter tapers off, leaving Ran alone with her thoughts again. How had she become so distracted that she didn’t even notice she was awake?

In the back of her mind, she thinks about Moca’s teasing. Moca is always pointing out things Ran doesn’t even notice she does, like staring at Tomoe’s back a little longer than normal, or paying particular attention to the drumming in their newest song. It’s all in good natured fun, but Ran can’t help but feel like Moca is trying to nudge her closer to doing something.

Despite her absentminded nature, sometimes it seems like Moca knows more about the world than she does.

“Hey, Ran?”

Ran flips back over. “Yes?”

Even in the moonlight drifting in from the window, Tomoe’s face is uncharacteristically red, outmatched only be the fire red hair falling over her chest. She avoids eye contact with Ran, and her hands are pressed against her abdomen, her fingers fidgeting nervously. “Do you want to… um…” she trails off.

Ran exhales shortly through her nose. Given the look on her face, she has an idea as to what Tomoe is suggesting. But she needs Tomoe to say it herself. “Want to what?”

Tomoe presses her lips together in a firm line, then sighs. “Ah, nevermind.”

“No, tell me,” Ran presses.

“Nah, It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it’s not that stupid.”

“It really is.”

“Please?”

Biting her lip, Tomoe slowly concedes. “I just wondering… Do you… want to kiss?”

Ran’s heart skips a beat, but she doesn’t hesitate a second more. “Yes.”

Tomoe’s eyes dart up to her, shocked. “What- really?” she gasps.

Ran nods.

“O-Okay then,” Tomoe says. She throws her blanket off her legs and inches closer, moving from her mat to Ran’s. 

Cautiously, as if Ran were a paper doll, she climbs on top of her. Her legs straddle Ran’s body, and she can feel their thighs touching. Tomoe’s face is beet red. “So, do we just…”

“Yeah, I think so.”

With a nod, Tomoe swoops down, and their lips meet. Ran isn’t totally sure what to do, and clearly Tomoe doesn’t know either, because they just kind of sit there for a few seconds in limbo.

Ran’s never done this before, and neither has Tomoe. But they’ve both seen movies. They can guess.

In a brief moment of boldness, Ran decides to move first. She shifts her lips, trying to kiss her in a way that wouldn’t seem gross or weird. Tomoe reacts in kind, and moves faster. She kisses Ran, stops for a second to savor it, then keeps going. 

Tomoe’s hand goes to her cheek, softly caressing her skin. Ran doesn’t really know what to do with her hands, so she wraps her arms around Tomoe’s torso, pressing them closer together.

It feels nice, in a way Ran doesn’t really know how to compare. Maybe it’s like the really good ice cream from the shop on the other side of town, the kind that melts blissfully on her tongue. But then again, ice cream doesn’t make her heart race like this. 

When Tomoe pulls away, Ran is breathless, and it takes a second for her to gather herself again. “Woah,” she breathes.

“Woah,” Tomoe repeats.

Ran is extremely aware of each breath Tomoe takes, from the movement of her chest laid against hers, to the feeling of her panting against her cheek. In the sick summer humidity, everything feels hot and sticky.

Tomoe’s face is basically unreadable, showing nothing but shock. Her pretty blue eyes are wide, and her gaze seems to flicker up and down Ran’s body, then back to her face. Ran is sure she looks like a mess. 

She can’t stop herself from asking, “Was that good?”

Tomoe nods heavily. “I thought so. You?”

“Yeah, I liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very familiar with writing kisses, oops ;;


End file.
